Our Dirty Little Secret
by DarkPNAngel93
Summary: Angry and emotionally betrayed by the man she loves Kagome engages in what seems like a harmless night of drinking and fun but later learns that fate is a cruel mistress and that she is now bound to Miroku in holy matrimony. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own the characters of Inuyasha, this is just a story wrote by fans for fans!

_**A**__**/N: **_Hello all you wonderful fan readers out there and an even bigger hello to all you lovers of this wonderful cross pairing! Just to make sure that there is no complications this story is written with the pairing MirokuxKagome and if you do not like that pairing I would suggest you leave now and save me and my girl your _**'lovely' **_little comments of how Kagome's meant to be with Inuyasha and blah blah _blah… _We honestly don't really care and would very much appreciate it if you kept all those to yourself and not spoil it for the rest of the readers! Thank you! And another thing this story is in fact written by two, really weird authors. My little girly Pattie and myself! This chapter was utterly and completely her writing and we shall alternate chapters from her on in, she doing one and me doing another ect. XDD Well enough of my senseless blabbering I'm sure you all don't want to listen to me anymore, so **ENJOY!!!**

_**~*My Dirty Little Secret*~**_

_**Written by: Nikki and Pattie**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Chapter 1**

"Uhgh…" Kagome moaned as she entered the feudal era from the dark, wooden well. It had been two days since Kagome had returned, since she had to go back to her own time due to the exams that she needed to complete. Needless to say, Kagome failed every single one except her physical education one due to all the days she'd missed.

But that wasn't the only reason Kagome left Inuyasha and the others. She, as a matter of fact, was set on missing the exams and forgetting about school since she was in the feudal era most of the time, anyways. However, two days ago, Inuyasha went missing for a few hours. Kagome, being the concerned person she was, set off to look for him since it was becoming late. She looked far and wide for him but he was no where to be found. Finally, when she was beginning to give up, she spotted him in the forest. Kagome was about to speak when she saw that he was not alone. He was with… Kikyo!

"_Kikyo," she heard Inuyasha growl. "If you think that you can leave and fight Naraku by yourself, you're dead wrong!"_

_Kikyo glared at him. "And who do you think you are, telling me what to do you pathetic half-demon?"_

_Inuyasha stepped back, stung by her words. He stared at her for a few seconds and she continued glaring. Kagome held her breath, seeing how a flame entered into Inuyasha's eyes mixed with the feeling of… desire? _

_Inuyasha flung over to Kikyo, pushing her up against the tree. He grasped her wrist, not letting her go._

"_Let me go!" she hissed at him, looking away from his angered face._

"_No," he said with finality. "Listen to me! Do you not understand that I can't ever let you go?"_

_Her gaze somewhat softened. Kikyo continued staring at the ground._

_Kagome gasped, sorrow suddenly washing over her. However, she just couldn't look away. She, however, was making the biggest mistake of her life._

"_Kikyo… I… I love you. No one's going to take you away from me!" he hissed, grabbing her by the shoulders. Kagome didn't need to look twice to see what he was about to do next._

_Inuyasha, fiercely, pressed his lips up against hers, his hands still around her wrists. Kikyo began to protest but he just held on tighter. After a few moments, she seemed to have given in._

_Kagome backed away, walking slowly, quietly. She had seen enough. Once she was out of earshot, she darted away from the forest, her heart thumping wildly, tears streaming down her face. She continued running until she saw the well. Without another thought, she jumped down the portal, completely and utterly heartbroken._

Tears welled up into Kagome's eyes, remembering what had occurred. "Baka," she mumbled under her breath. Kagome made a decision: this would be the last time she would cross over. She had only come to say good-bye to her friends, give them food and medicine, then leave. She had had enough of the two-timing dog.

Her backpack seemed much heavier than it was that morning. Kagome, with much difficulty, wobbled over to the little shack where Kaede allowed them to stay in. Once she arrived, she collapsed onto the ground and pulled her backpack off her shoulders.

To her surprise, the place was empty! No one was even there? Kagome felt a lump in her throat. Did they leave? Did Inuyasha tell them who he'd chosen and they agreed with his decision? Some friends they were!

Then, in the distance, Kagome heard some girls giggling. She walked out of the shack, curious to what was happening. She glanced down the road and saw Miroku, along with a few other girls, chatting next to a fence.

Miroku was holding one of the girls' hands. "Well, you're fortune tells you that you will have many, many children." He told her. Kagome rolled her eyes at his obvious fib.

The girl grinned widely. "Really, monk? I'll have children?"

"Yes," he said, with a wink. "And the father will be someone you've already met."

"Oh," she said, with a blush. "Who would that be?"

He grabbed both her hands. "My dear, would you do the honor of bearing my children?"

The girl giggled as she swatted his arm, gently. "Miroku, you fool!" she said.

Kagome pursed her lips at his catch phrase and walked over to him, hoping Inuyasha didn't say anything. She would have to make up a story to why she wasn't returning.

"Kagome!" he said when she approached him. "Hello, there!"

"Hi, Miroku." She replied with a small wave. "Have you seen Sango and the others?" she made sure not to say the "I" word.

"Pardon me, ladies." Miroku said, and walked away along with Kagome, back over to the shack. "Yes, they're all gone for a little while. Kaede, Sango and Shippo went back over to visit her fathers' grave and Inuyasha went to train for a little while. He looked for you for hours yesterday, you know. Why did you leave?"

Kagome hoped he didn't see the sudden hint of sadness wash over her. She faked a smile. "Oh, nothing…" she said. "I just was a bit homesick."

"Oh, okay." He said, somewhat noticing her hesitation. "Kagome, are you alright?" he said.

"Miroku…" she sighed. "I'm only coming back to give you guys some food and medicine. I'm returning to my time shortly."

"Oh, well when are you coming back?"

"That's the thing… I don't know… if I am."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Kikyo and Inuyasha again… right?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

Kagome tried to change the conversation and walked over to her backpack. She, with a little difficulty, lifted it over to where she and Miroku were sitting. "Man, this thing is heavy!" she mumbled to herself. Once she finally got it over, she began to unzip it.

"Anyway, like I said…" Kagome began. "I brought you a few things and… oh!" she exclaimed once the bag was completely opened.

"What?" Miroku replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh! My friends…" she moaned. She quickly began to remove a few things from her bag.

"What did they do?"

"It's just a stupid joke…" she mumbled. "They packed some alcohol in my backpack."

Miroku's eyes brightened with pure mischievousness. "Oh, really?" he reached for a bottle.

"What are you doing?" she protested.

"Oh, nothing." He popped the top off the bottle and took a swig. "Hmmm, tastes much better than the sake around here." He glanced at the title. "Vodka. Yum."

"Miroku!" Kagome screeched, trying to grab the colourful bottle away from him. "Do you have any idea how strong that stuff is?"

"Oh, lighten up, Kagome." He said, chugging some more down. "What, don't think you can handle it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hah. Miroku, I LIVE in the modern era. I think I could handle a bit of alcohol, okay?"

"Well, well." He said, handing his bottle over to her. "Why don't you prove it?" he smirked at her and her blood boiled.

Kagome snatched the bottle out of his hand and glared at him. He continued smiling and that bugged her. Here he was playing and she was miserable. She'd show him! Kagome, quickly, not caring that they were indirectly kissing, placed her lips onto the rim of the bottle and chugged quite a bit down.

She wiped her mouth with triumph. "See?" she said to him, returning his smirk with a sour smile of her own.

"Oh, please, Kagome." He challenged. "That was nothing." He grabbed the bottle back and drank deeply, finishing it off.

Kagome gritted her teeth and reached for a second bottle. This was war!

The monk and school girl continued drinking, bottle after bottle of the alcohol, daring each other again and again to drink more. Soon, they had both drunken so much that they could not even think clearly anymore. Then, sometime around their fifth bottle, everything just about went blank.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome awoke, not attempting to open her eyes. _Ouch_, she thought. Her head ached painfully after all the drinking her and Miroku did. How many bottles did they consume? Five? Six? Whatever it was, it left Kagome with a very fuzzy, painful feeling.

But that wasn't the only painful thing Kagome felt. She also felt a very stinging, burning feeling . Why? Had she fallen on something…? Kagome sat up, her head a complete rush.

She yawned and stretched. Well, at least she was still in the house. Kagome glanced around, not seeing where Miroku was. Once she finally saw him, she just about had a heart attack.

He was sleeping _next_ to her!

"Miroku!" she screamed. "Get up!" she kicked at him until he fell off the straw they were sleeping on.

"Ouch…" he complained. "Mhm, good morning, Kagome." He said. "Why did you wake me up… I had the most wonderful dream…"

"What were you doing sleeping next to me?!" she shouted.

Miroku's eyes widened as he pointed to Kagome's hand. There, wrapped around her slender finger, was a plain, gold wedding band!

Kagome's mouth opened, but no words came out . She prayed with all her heart that Miroku did not have an identical one. To her dismay, she found the exact same ring wrapped around his finger as well.

Kagome, trembling, jumped up from the bed, too shocked to even speak. The aching feeling did not go away and Kagome investigated around the straw. She just about passed out when she found her panties on the ground next to her and a large blood spot in the center of the bed.

"Whoa." Miroku said, blinking a few times. He grinned at her. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all!"

This can't… be happening! Kagome thought, her throat dry. I'm… I'm married to… MIROKU?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By:

_**~*DarkNPAngel93*~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha does not belong to us. This is a story written by fans for fans and no profit is made off of it.

A/N: HIII EVERYONE! Pattie here, well we've got another chapter for our lovely MirKag fans! AGAIN, please no rude comments about the couple! We can absolutely care LESS about what you all have to say. ^_~ I mean, why would you open this fanfic in the first place? Anyways, this chapter is written by my lovelllyyyy partner Nikki, so don't forget to R&R!

Chapter 2

'_I…M-Miroku and I… we… MARRIED!!'_

The whole sentence no matter how she thought it all just seemed like a cruel nightmare, one of which she couldn't seem to wake up. Her brown eyes flickered over to the monk at her side desperately almost expecting him jump in the air pointing a finger at her laughing and saying '_GOT YOU KAGOME!!_' but he didn't, he just sat beside her absorbing the realization of what they had truly done as he stared emotionless at the ring occupying his own finger. '_This isn't possible,'_ she thought frantically, her hands pushing their way to either side of her head. '_I can't be married to Miroku… its just… it's just not how things are suppose to go!'_

Kagome was starting to panic. She shut her eyes tightly, sorting through her aching head she frantically tried to recollect what had happened the previous night but it was all mashed together. All her memories faded into the other, blurring the faces and the sounds coming to her head were muffled words that didn't make any sense. She remembered her, coming back to the feudal era to give her comrades medicine, she remembered Miroku, sitting in his usual place flashing her a sweet smile and she remembered the many bottles of alcohol placed in her backpack and then… there was nothing.

She threw her head over to Miroku, her hands staying clasped over her ears as she looked at him, brown clashed with blue and her eyes narrowed dangerously, tears of frustration leaking out of them. Miroku looked like he was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open while he watched her, he almost looked scared. She scoffed turning her attention to the bloodstain on the cover Kagome started laughing in spite of her currant situation. She pulled the sheet closer to herself.

"What the hell is this place," she grinned out loud.

Miroku cautiously leaned over towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder he whispered," Kagome?"

"Oh yea that's right Miroku, haven't you heard?" Kagome pushed her face closer to Miroku's staring directly into his eyes.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"What happens in the feudal era **STAYS** in the fucking **FEUDAL ERA**!!"

Not knowing how else to react Kagome growled and reached around for an object to throw at him. Her hands connecting with a smooth sandal she turned and hurled it at Miroku's head. Nearly escaping the flying shoe Miroku blinked wide-eyed at Kagome.

"Kagome? What are you doing?!"

His golden staff came into sight as Kagome gripped it tightly and slammed it down beside him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" She bellowed swiping the staff once more towards him.

Miroku leaped out of the way watching the staff skim across his chest, only a thin layer of air separating him from her lethal anger. "YOU STUPID MONK!!" Swishing his staff back and forth Kagome knocked him to the ground and with out so much as a single thought she brought it back over her head and smashed it down to the floor, crashing through the wood. Miroku froze, his back to the wall his eyes were glued to the piece of staff stuck in the floorboards, right between his legs. The head of his weapon had been broken clean off, the remaining part still clasped in Kagome's hands, who stood directly above him glaring daggers into his skull.

"Now Kagome," he pleaded. "Killing me will not make this situation better."

"Who said anything about killing you my dear lord monk," she smiled, her voice reaching a tint that was so sickening sweet it made Miroku almost want to disappear into the wall. "I'll be just as happy if you never walk again."

"C'mon now, we both know you would never even hurt a fly," Miroku was more trying to convince himself rather then Kagome. "Besides can't we just be rational about this."

"Rational?!" Her sweet voice turned sour as she raised the staff over her head threatening to bring it down once again. "There's nothing RATIONAL about this!"

"True this situation isn't ideal, but isn't there a better alternative then violence?"

Having heard enough Kagome brought the staff upon his head. "Violence!? I'LL SHOW YOU VIOLENCE!!"

Miroku, being the one with more fighting experience easily caught the staff before it reached his head and wrenched it out of Kagomes grasp, tossing it to the side. "Why are you so angry?" He asked tiredly, having a hangover in the morning and having to deal with a temperamental woman was not something he needed at the moment.

"Why aren't you?" She countered moving away from him as he neared her. "Oh I know why, you've always wanted somebody someone to bear your child?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That's it isn't it! You planned this didn't you, you purposely dared me to drink with you cause you knew I would fall for it."

"It wasn't like that!"

"And you got me drunk and…and… YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!!"

Miroku groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you listening to yourself right now?"

"But the burns on you, I'M ON THE PILL!!"

Wrapping his hands around her shoulders Miroku began to shake her back and fourth. "Listen to me Kagome," he ordered. "This isn't anyone's fault; we just were careless was all. It was just all a big…"

"Mistake," she finished for him, not catching on to his insulted look.

"Sure," he agreed sourly, "_mistake. _But just because we both got drunk and had sex doesn't mean that the entire world's going to end!"

"You forgot the whole married part," Kagome added, narrowing her eyes at him as a thought suddenly struck her. "How did we get married in the first place huh?"

Miroku smiled politely, "My dear-."

"I'm not your _dear _anything you perverted womanizer!"

"-Kagome, I am a servant for Buddha-" Kagome snorted, "-and as such, uniting a man and woman through holy matrimony is not a complicated task."

"Oh that's just perfect," knocking Miroku's hands off her shoulders; Kagome turned her back to him and banged her head against a wall. "Of all the men who I could have gotten drunk and slept with it just had to be a monk didn't it?"

"A very handsome and talented monk, as you have most likely experienced at this point."

"Shove it!"

Deciding against commenting, even with the delicious amount of words he could counter her phrase with, Miroku sighed and took a seat down by Kagomes feet. The heat of his night had finally caught up to him, for he was now well aware of the constant pounding throughout his head. He lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, but brought it back shortly after. Dark blue eyes slowly dropped down to a gold band placed around his finger.

"_Marry me Kagome…"_

Miroku gasped, a surge of pain ripped through his skull causing his whole brain to go numb and a nauseous feeling to well up in the pit of his stomach. For a few seconds his breathing came to a complete halt, he held it tightly then released it. The pain passed and he relaxed his body back against the huts wall. '_What… was that just now?'_

"Miroku…"

Not bothering to turn his head, nor open his eyes, he crossed his arms against his chest and muttered, "What?"

"What do we do?"

Even Miroku had to admit that, that was a good question. _What do they do??_ He supposed that they could always do the honest thing and come clean about their… _little accident _to Inuyasha and Sango. It would almost be like sending an innocent little sheep into the wolves den, except the little sheep wasn't nearly so innocent and the wolf wasn't the most rational of creatures. _'No' _Miroku shook his head; that option was definitely out of the question, but then it would only leave…

"Nothing."

Curious brown orbs turned to stare in wonder at her half naked comrade. "Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"Exactly what I said," he replied smoothly. "Nothing."

Kagomes mouth hung open for a few minutes. Surely Miroku must still be trapped in the effects of the alcohol. Annoyed by his oh-so-cool demeanor at a time like this she pursed her lips and kneeled down beside him.

"We just can't do… _nothing_!"

He cracked an eye open lazily and twisted to stare out at her, his thin lips curving into a small growing grin. "Sure we can."

"I'm confused…"

"It's very simple actually," he expressed, this option sitting with him better then the wolf sheep one. "It's just like what you said before. _'What happens in the feudal era stays in the feudal era._'"

"So you mean," she alleged, the growing air of suspicion was getting thicker behind her. "Lying?"

"In a matter I suppose yes, but I-."

"You want me to lie?"

Miroku cocked up an eyebrow at the schoolgirl who stared at him incredulously, her eyes narrowed thinly.

"Well I wouldn't call it lying per say," he responded, attempting to get her to look at this from a different perspective.

The suspicion wasn't going away.

"What would you call it then?"

"With holding certain truth, or unnecessary information."

Kagome sat back on her heels, the small thought of them lying to Inuyasha and Sango played around in her mind, its context becoming more tempting each passing minute. She tapped her chin and chewed on her bottom lip.

"That would be dishonest," she muttered.

"What they don't know won't hurt them Kagome," he smiled sheepishly. "Besides I kind of like the thought of this being our, _dirty little secret._"

"You make it sound so easy Miroku," her voice almost matched that of a dying woman, desperate and lonely. Tears spilled for her darkened eyes, falling down her cheek one after the other; Kagome refused to let him see her like this and she turned around. "I don't think… I don't think…"_ I don't think that I can keep this secret._

"Kagome…" He could almost feel his heart drop at the sight of her right now, head bowed, shoulders shaking and tears running from her beautiful chocolate eyes. Miroku sighed, why did he have to be such a sucker for a woman in distress.

"Kagome, listen to me," placing his hands on her shoulders once more, Miroku turned her around to face him and gently embraced her.

She concealed her face in the bare of his chest and she could feel his long strong arms wrap protectively around her, pulling her closer. She wanted to stop crying, it made her feel weak inferior, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop.

"Stop crying, it's all going to be okay," he hushed smoothly, running his fingers through the back of her hair.

"_How?_" She demanded, never looking up from the spot on his chest. "How can it possibly be okay? We're… married."

"I'm not sure yet," and honestly he didn't. For the first time in his life Miroku didn't know what to do. "But the one thing I do know Kagome, is that we need to carry on life like it never happened."

"I can't forget about that night Miroku," _I can't forget about what I've done._

"You don't have to," he pulled her away from his chest and forced her to look up at him, her eyes glazed with tears. "Just pretend that this never happened, at least until we figure out something. Okay?"

Slowly she nodded, her eyes set downcast towards her feet. "Okay…"

Miroku smiled sweetly at her before returning to the destroyed room and sighing heavily. "Now go take a bath in the hot spring," he ordered softly, walking over to the tangled bed sheets. "You need to wash the smell off you."

Curious, Kagome cocked her head to the side her mind drawing a blank.

"What smell?"

"My smell."

It took a few moments for her to realize what he was talking about, but when she did her whole face lit up and resembled a very red tomato. Miroku chuckled and watch her file out of the room, her arms planted to her side and her feet dragging like two lead blocks. His smile sadly disappeared, his face turning towards the very large mess they had created; gaping wholes in the walls and floor boards, messed up blood stained sheets, alcohol bottles and a broken staff. Even with the smell gone and the room cleaned there would be a hell of a lot to explain.

Grabbing hold of all the bedding Miroku walked over towards the edge of the hut, sliding the door open he stepped out and went in search of the nearest river where he could bury them. It seemed the most reasonable answer seeing as Inuyasha's great sense of smell was at the moment was his greatest worry. Although even with all that had happened there were still three things that he had learned in his currant predicament.

One: His human life would not be ended by the wind tunnel, oh no, he won't die by his curse… He'll die at the hands of Inuyasha if and _WHEN_ he finds out what had happened between him and Kagome.

Two: If Inuyasha fails to end his life by any reason what so ever, Sango will gladly finish the job for him.

Three: When she was distracted with problems, Kagome seemed to forget the simple little fact that between the time where she woke up, to the time where she left off for the hot spring she failed to notice the absents of her shirt…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inuyasha! This is a fan fiction made by fans, for fans! Don't sue us, we have no money T_T

A/N: Hiya all you Miroku and Kagome fans out there! Or maybe this is an Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic… Hmmm the possibility's are un imaginable! Ha ha! I want to thank you all who have been sticking with us so far it means so much. I love writing and so does Pattie and when we have people who enjoy what we do it really means a lot. This chapter was wonderfully written by my girl Pattie! I hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget to review please!

**~*Our dirty little Secret*~**

X

X

X

X

Chapter 3

Kagome soaked in the hot springs, her mind a complete daze. She felt filthy, wrong... How could she have let this happen? And to Miroku of all people?

She liked Miroku, she really did, but she hated the fact that she had lost her virginity to a complete womanizer.

For now, all she really hoped was so that Inuyasha and Sango wouldn't find out. If they did, they would SURELY murder both of them at the same time.

Kagome splashed some water over her shoulder, trying to get rid of the "sex" smell when she flinched. The young girl peered more closely at her skin and found something that resembled both a burn, cut and bruise.

Oh, god. A hickey! Her mind exclaimed. She splashed some more water on her face to keep her from hyperventilating.

"Kagome?" Miroku called after a few minutes. "Are you finished?"

"No!" Kagome shouted back, sinking into the water even further.

"Well, hurry up. I need a bath, too."

"Be quiet, I just got in!"

"Well, then… how about I join you?" Kagome flinched. She could just about HEAR the grin in his voice.

She blushed wildly, about to spit back a rude remark when she heard a voice that made her freeze.

"Kagome, Miroku?" Sango called in the distance. "Are you guys there?"

Kagome quickly immerged from the springs, rushing over to her clothes. "J-just a second!"

Breathe, Kagome. Breathe. Keep you're cool!

"Kagome!" Shippo called. "I see you're back! Did you get me any yummy treats?!"

Miroku, absolutely positively calm, walked over to Sango and Shippo, greeting them, happily. It amazed Kagome how the whole situation barely fazed his attitude. She rolled her eyes. It'd probably happened with hundreds of women already. It wasn't like this was anything special, or it meant something to him, or anything.

The long-haired girl dressed quickly, throwing on her usual uniform and socks. Once she'd finished, she put on her "cool" face and walked out, acting as normal as possible.

"Hello, Sango!" she greeted, happily.

"Kagome," Sango said, with a nod, offering a smile. "What's up? Why did you leave before?"

"Oh, nothing… home sick, that's all…" she lied.

"Are you sure? You look a little tense…"

"Tense? Oh, no…" she bit her lip and could've sworn she heard a snicker from Miroku.

Sango dropped her boomerang, letting out a sigh. "You know, I'm exhausted…" suddenly, a shiny object caught the demon-slayer's eye inside the hut. "What's that?" she asked.

Kagome panicked. She was referring to the empty vodka bottles!

She quickly rushed over to them, throwing them back into her backpack. "Oh, heh-heh. Nothing! I just packed a few things and they'd fallen out of my backpack. Silly me."

"Oh," she replied, not noticing the fear in her voice. She turned her head and began to chat with Kaede.

Kagome threw a look over to Miroku. He even gave her a slightly-panicked look. That was a close one. She thought. Later, I'll go and chuck them in the river.

Shippo ran over to Kagome. "Hey, where's MY candy?"

"Oh, here you go." She laughed, handing him a sucker. If they just kept the subject on something else, perhaps no one would find out. They could forget and move on with their liv-

Shippo interrupted her thoughts. "Where did you go, anyway, Kagome? Inuyasha was worried sick." He continued sucking happily on his lolli-pop.

"Oh, um..." she trailed off.

"We saw Inuyasha on our way back. He should be coming any moment. You know, Kagome I really think that dog-brain has got to confess his feelings for y-"

Suddenly, a punch was thrown across Shippo's head. "Hey!" he squealed, looking back at the attacker. It was none other than… Inuyasha.

"Who're you calling dog-brain?" he hissed, glaring at the fox. Shippo rubbed his head painfully, wishing he was as strong as the half-demon.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's piercing gold eyes looked deep into her. He stared at her for a long moment and she swallowed, feeling a bit of fear wash over her.

"Hey, Kagome." He said, still not taking his eyes off her.

The girl fought back tears. Do not cry in front of him! Her mind hissed. Whatever you do, make sure he did not know what you saw…

Without replying, Kagome decided to change the subject. "I'm starving? How about you guys? Why don't we cook up some dinner?"

"Sure, Kagome…?" Sango replied, starting to sense the hesitation in her voice.

"I'll gather some carrots. Miroku, why don't you come with me and chop some fire wood?" she shot a look over at him, telling him to come NOW.

"Sure, Kagome." He said, slyly.

Everyone had different duties for the next hour. Kagome gathered vegetables, Miroku cut wood, Sango prepared everything else and Inuyasha and Shippo went to gather water. This gave Kagome and Miroku some time to talk.

Kagome picked a leek and placed it into the basket. Kagome tried her hardest not to crack but after a moment with the monk, she snapped. "Miroku, I can't do this! I'm already losing my cool and-"

"Hey!" he interrupted, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Calm down… don't worry, no one noticed yet and-"

"But they're starting to! Did you see how he looked at me, Miroku? I… I can't…"

Miroku dropped his axe, walking over to Kagome's side. "Listen, everything's going to be alright. It isn't that big of a deal, I mean-"

"… Isn't that big of a deal?" she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "Miroku, this may not be a big deal for you, but it was for me. You… you slept with me. My first time was supposed to be special! Not with some guy who doesn't give as shit-"

"What?" he hissed. "Who told you I don't give a shit about you?"

"B-b-but you…" she trailed off. Miroku looked deep into her eyes, her breath hitching. She could've sworn he could hear her heart beat wildly.

Why… why was this… happening?

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, grabbing her basket and running away, trying to suppress the blush that spread across her cheeks.

Miroku continued crouching there, next to the garden. He blinked a few times, confused. What was her problem…?

Later, everyone sat for dinner but the place was relively quiet. Miroku noticed that Kagome didn't dare make eye contact with neither him nor Inuyasha. Instead, she kept her face down in her bowl, occasionally whispering a few words to Sango every now and then.

After a few hours, everyone was sound asleep. Kagome lied softly on the bed of hay, Shippo snuggling next to her. Miroku couldn't help but suppress a smile. The night before, it was HIM that was in Shippo's position…

Still, she looked adorable. He also noticed that her skirt was… ah, pulled up a little too high. In certain positions you could almost even see her… panties.

For some reason, this fact never left the boy's mind. His heart thumped wildly.

Suddenly, his thoughts were startled by a voice.

"Yo," Inuyasha called, his eyes opening.

"I-Inuyasha… I didn't know you were awake…"

"Keh, I can't sleep."

"Oh."

"Hey, is it just me or is Kagome acting a little strange today?"

"Strange? No, I don't see it."

"Hm," Inuyasha said, closing his eyes once again.

Miroku let out a sigh of relief. He, too closed his eyes. He'd almost drifted into sleep when he heard Inuyasha speak once again.

"One more thing," he said, sniffing the air.

"Yes?"

"Why do you smell like Kagome?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_~*DarkPNAngel93*~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **We do not own these characters. This is a story for fans by fans!

**_ A/N:_** Hiya this is Nikki here with the latest installment of our story! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long those of you who do read this! Okay so this chapter is more of a filler if anything, nothing real exciting happens... or is there xDD You'll just have to read! HAHA Anyway this chapter was written by yours truly might be why it sucks! No im kidding, but soon enought those people who keep reading will be able to tell whos is whos!! Well i've been blabbering long enough! Read the damn story already!

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 4**

"Why do you smell like Kagome…?"

A thick suffocating silence settled itself between the two men, whom all the while just stared at one another with quizzical expressions. Miroku blinked his dark blue eyes, astonished. He found it very hard to breath in that moment and had to fight off the urge to run right then and there. _'He's more perceptive then he seems,'_ he thought flashing Inuyasha a silly grin. '_The fact that he chooses now of all times to pay attention is quite ironic, a little bit too ironic for my liking though_…'

"Do I now, Inuyasha?" He replied coolly throwing his gaze to the sky. "Hmm that is very odd, I haven't the faintest idea of why I would smell like sweet Kagome."

"Stop playing stupid you damn lecher," Inuyasha growled not believing him one bit. "You know damn well why!"

"That jealousy of yours is getting quite intolerable my friend," Miroku muttered leaning his self against a large oak tree. "To think you would even suspect your dearest of friends from coming to close to your lady. Why it's downright shameful."

"I'm not jealous!"

Miroku cocked up an eyebrow at the falsely obvious retort the hanyou had made and couldn't help the sardonic look that adorned his masculine features. "Sure your not Inuyasha," he muttered annoyed. "Is this honestly what you woke me up for, to pick a fight?"

Inuyasha bit back his tongue, his burning golden eyes narrowed on Miroku as he crept closer. The hanyou cringed as the sweet scent of vanilla mixed with _his _scent entered his nose when he inhaled. There was no possible way for that much of her scent to be laced with his just by hanging around each other, Inuyasha knew this for a fact since even when he carried Kagome on his back he didn't have as much of her smell on him then Miroku did at this very moment. He growled.

"You are going to tell me right now exactly why you smell like Kagome, - AND I don't want some bullshit answer."

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, whom in fact was now towering over him. "Is this your way of saying you don't believe me?"

"Yes."

"Hmm well then," he took to his feet and faced the hanyou, both of them at equal heights. "I guess I'll have to tell the truth now."

The triumphant look that crossed Inuyasha's face did not go unnoticed and it caused Miroku to grin amusedly. This was going to be easy.

"Now where should I begin," he mused lifting a hand up to cup his chin, an air of obscurity surrounded him. . "If I remember correctly I do believe that all this misunderstanding started at the part where you so went to go see Kikyo."

Inuyasha immediately bit back his retort at the mention of _her _name, his once growing rage reduced to a distressing state of achieved enlightenment. His encounter with the dead miko never even crossed his mind as to why Miroku would smell like Kagome, and vise versa. Granted it doesn't really explain it all…

"What does Kikyo have to do with this," he inquired defensively, like he always did when it came to her.

"You honestly do not know."

Of course what better way to get a demon off of your case then to blame someone else.

"Know about what?"

"Well Inuyasha," blue irises clashed with gold," every time Kikyo beckons you fallow like a poor little lovesick puppy. And every time you decide to go to her you might as well just take your sword and slice through Kagome because slowly but surely that's what your doing to her heart."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"And the same thing happened last night. She came running into my arms, heartbroken and seeking comfort. Who was I to turn her away."

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the floor. He had never imagined it had hurt her that much. He was no better then Naraku.

"Kagome," he groaned refusing to meet the accusing gaze that the monk offered, knowing that he was completely right. Kagome was in pain, and he was the only one who caused it. Inuyasha felt like he was going to throw up.

"At least," a small agonizing smile appeared across his face. "She wont have to hurt anymore."

Miroku was trapped out of his currant state of mind and turned to stare oddly at the half demon. "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Last night," he began,"- when I went to go see Kikyo it wasn't like the other times."

"Sure," Miroku was very unconvinced. "Did she not attempt to kill you this time around or what?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry," he raised his hands as a token of peace. "Please continue."

"Well, lately I've been thinking a lot about my life, and how we're so close to killing Naraku and-…" He trailed off, letting his voice reach a silent level. "What's going to happen after, to all of us…"

Miroku's skepticism was gone at the hanyou's confession as he himself had often wondered the same thing about they're fate. Who would live? Would he die just like his father, devoured into a dark whole of never ending darkness?

"I told Kikyo the same thing last night and I also told her that… I couldn't see her anymore."

Like someone slashed a cold blade across his back Miroku's eyes widened and he stared incredulously at Inuyasha his mouth hung open.

"W-what," he managed to blurt out.

"I'm not going to go to Kikyo anymore…"

He couldn't move.

"I've made my choice."

He couldn't believe it.

"I chose Kagome."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome couldn't believe it.

Her eyes locked tight in a staring match between herself and a curious little kitsune with his finger point towards her neck region his expression asking silently for her to answer his question. She pursed her lips and slowly raised a hand to said area, rubbing it slightly on the puncture wound located on the junction where her neck meets her shoulder. The image the its redness stuck out in her mind and she kicked herself for not looking for it earlier.

"Spider bite," she smiled sheepishly to the little kit, still staring up at her.

"A spider bite?" He repeated cautiously. "That doesn't look like any spider bite I've ever seen Kagome."

"What are you talking about Shippou, it looks exactly like a spider bite."

Not that she could see it…

"But aren't spider bites supposed to be raised more, and that seems to be more red…"

"Must be a different kind of spider."

Shippou stared hardly as if battling within himself on whether or not to believe the little story she was feeding him, but what reason would Kagome have to lie to him. It must be the truth.

"Okay, but maybe we should get Inuyasha to look at it, it could be poisonous."

"No that's okay," she smiled. "I feel fine besides we don't want Inuyasha to worry over nothing. You know how worked up he gets over little things."

"I guess your right Kagome… but can I at least get Miroku to look at it, you just can never be to careful here," he begged.

Kagomes eyes narrowed dangerously, before she broke out into a grin.

"I suppose you could get Miroku to look at it," she smiled. "After all he would be the person to ask."

Shippou leaped up excitedly and quickly ran out of the room. No sooner did he return dragging a quite confused monk behind him.

"You got bite by a spider," he asked lifting up an eyebrow.

'_I'm talking to him now…'_

The kitsune pulled him over toward where Kagome sat on the floor and showed him the so called 'spider bite.' Miroku bent down to his knees and examined the wound closely, tracing it with his fingers. When it dawned on him what it actually was, he had to resist the urge to laugh. Pulling his wits together he decided to have a little fun and turned towards Shippou.

"This is really serious," he told him wide eyed.

Shippou squeaked. "It is??"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It seems that our dear Kagome," he did not miss the way she glared at him for that remark,"- has been bitten by a very rare and poisonous spider."

Shippou's hands immediately clasped over his mouth.

"What do we do Miroku?" He cried.

"We have to try to get the poison out of Kagome's body before it gets into her blood stream and attacks her heart."

What the hell was he doing?

"Don't listen to him Shippou," Kagome reassured turning to face the child. "I feel fine, there is no poison."

Miroku turned to Shippou as well. "Denial is the first sign Shippou, the poisons affecting her brain already!"

Shippou of course ignored Kagome completely.

"How can we help her?!"

The monk lifted a hand to his chin, faking a thoughtful pose before raising his finger in the air. "There is only one thing that can cure the poison in Kagomes blood."

She didn't want to know.

"What is it? What can save Kagome?" He pleaded.

Miroku paused, flicked his gaze towards the curvaceous girl and grinned.

"Human saliva…"

Kagome was going to kill him.

_~*DarkPNAngel93*~_


End file.
